Almost
by WynterC
Summary: It took her six years, but life for Bella Swan is finally looking up. When she comes face to face with an old love, does it change her plans for a happy life? Silent Tear Awards, Broken Fairy Tale Challenge.


_**Silent Tear Awards, Broken Fairy Tale Challenge **_

**Almost**

By: WynterC

**Author's Notes: **

**Disclaimer: All characters associated with Twilight belong to Stephanie Myer. No copyright infringement is intended at any time.**

**Song by Madonna, **_**Power of Good-bye**_**, off her ****Ray of Light**** CD.**

BPOV

"Your papers on _The Tale of Two Cities _are due at the end of the week." A rumble of moans erupted from the students. "I know, I know. I complained about when I was your age, too. Just wait until you get into college." The bell rang dismissing class and I gathered my papers to take home.

"Ms. Swan?" I looked up to see Drew Pleas standing quietly in front of my desk. "What do I have to make on my last paper in order to pass? Is there any extra credit that will help?" he pleaded. Drew had some family problems and I really wanted to give him a break.

"Drew, you have to at least get a high C on this paper." He looked down as he nodded his head. "Let me go over some things and I'll get back with you on the extra credit, okay?"

He smiled at me, "Thanks, Ms. Swan." I watched him leave and worried about what type of future he would have. Story was that his mother left him and his father when he was only three. His father had a terrible drinking problem and blamed the way his life turned out on his seven-teen year old son. What some kids had to put up with wasn't fair.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed towards my car. It was a blue 2002 Ford Taurus, but the engine had been rebuilt, and it ran like a dream. Once school was finished and got my bank account at a substantial limit, I planned on getting a brand new car. Not a used one that needed fixing, but a brand new one. I had never owned a new vehicle. Charlie had gotten me my first, a faded red 1953 Chevy truck that had a lot of work done on it before I became owner of it. I sure missed that truck sometimes. It held a lot of memories for me: some good, some bad.

The old, two bedroom, wood framed house looked comforting as I parked in the drive-way. I walked inside, kicked off my shoes and went to pour me a glass of wine. The old recliner sitting next to the fireplace welcomed me. I stared at the picture of my dad on the mantle. It had been only a year since Police Chief Charlie Swan had died in a vehicle accident. In two weeks I would be graduating from college with my bachelor's degree in English. Charlie would have been proud. "Wish you were here, dad." I toasted to his picture.

My life was changing dramatically fast. In two weeks I would be finished with school. A job was already waiting for me at Forks High. A week after that, I would be changing my last name. I took a deep breath as I trudged up the stairs to take a long, hot bath. The water ran, steaming up the bathroom mirror. As I sank underneath the millions of bubbles, I closed my eyes finding my chi.

Marriage. It wasn't something I grew up expecting, or wanting, to do. My parents divorced when I was young and I could remember going back and forth for vacation and holidays. That wasn't something I wanted. If there was some way I could avoid it, I would. However, my fiancé was adamant that he wanted me to take his last name.

Then there was the question on whether or not to have children. I wasn't a huge kid person. I was an only child and wasn't around kids much. How ironic that I was going to be a teacher. Teenagers I could still relate to; younger kids was out of the question.

I shook my head at the most recent absurdity that happened in my life. My mother, after all these years, had adopted twins from Romania. She and my step-dad, Phil, never had kids of their own. He was always busy chasing his dream of being a baseball star. Now that he was older, he settled for coaching baseball at a high school in a small town in south Florida. About two months after Charlie's funeral, I got a call from Renee telling me that she and Phil were flying to Romania and adopting twin boys. It was shocking that my mother even considered having any more kids, much less twins.

I went to visit them for Christmas. They are three year old boys with olive skin, dark hair and dark eyes. Both were rambunctious and oblivious to my belongings or furniture. I left before New Years, saying I would be back to visit but knowing I had no intention of doing so.

There was a tinge of jealously I had watching my mother with her new family. When I was younger and lived with her, I always felt more like the parent instead of the child. I loved her, dearly, but I always seemed to be the one to have to take care of myself and her. Then she met Phil, and I was off the hook. There was no one for me to take care and I felt like a third wheel around them. That was when I moved here, to Forks, to be with Charlie and take care of him. In doing so, I found someone who would take care of me for the rest of my life.

I unplugged the tub, and stepped on the bath mat drying my now pink skin. I wrapped my hair in a towel and put on my pajamas. I went to Charlie's old room, which was now my study room, and sat down to start grading papers. I had all weekend to get it done, but the sooner I finished, the more I could relax.

Time seemed to slip away from me. I was half way through the stack of quizzes, when the front door slammed. The clock on the desk showed that it was already after six o'clock. I dropped my head back down and continued with my work. Footsteps proceeded up the stairs and into my study room, then stopped behind my chair. His warm hands massaged my shoulders, and I felt his lips on my check.

"You already ready for bed?" he asked in his low steady voice.

"You don't mind if we order pizza and stay in tonight, do you? I didn't feel like cooking and I really don't want to go out tonight."

"Sure, sure. I'm going to get a shower, then I will order a pizza and maybe go rent a couple of movies." He walked out of the room and shut the bathroom door.

I hadn't planned on falling in love with Jacob Black; it just happened. He was so easy to get along with, we hardly ever fought. He was there, holding me together, when Charlie died. I was there for him when his father remarried. He encouraged me to continue my education, and I encouraged him to open his own mechanic shop in La Push. Whatever we did, we worked side by side, cheering each other on. I couldn't imagine life without him.

After a while, the water shut off and I put away my work. I met him at the bathroom door. His hair, the color of onyx, was damp and disarrayed . His chiseled body had beads of water dripping down as he stepped out of the room.

"Bella," he gave me that wolfish grin that sent my heart beating double, "your blushing." We had been living together since Charlie died, but I still felt embarrassed being around him half clothed. Once the clothes were fully off, I felt naughty, but in a good way.

I managed to push him away and walk down the stairs. "I'm going to go ahead and call our order in. I'll order three large and twenty wings." Jacob would eat all of it but for three slices of pizza.

"What movies do you want me to get?" he asked while slipping a shirt on.

"Surprise me."

He left and I busied myself, putting a load of clothes in the washer, unloading the dishwasher, and doing a little dusting. I had another load of clothes on by the time he made it home. We settled in next to each other on the couch and started the movies. He got himself an action movie and a comedy for me. I sat leaning against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Life had turned out pretty good after all.

The next week flew by. I had found extra credit work for Drew that would help bring his grade up. I made it easy for him, giving him a break from his troubles in life.

I stopped him one day after class, to see how he was doing on his paper. As we talked, I noticed that a tooth was cracked. It hadn't been like that the day before. "Drew, what do you plan on doing after high school?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Haven't thought about it a whole lot. I don't have a record, I'm thinking about joining something like the Coast Guard. I would love to go to school for law enforcement, but I don't have the money and I can't stay where I'm at." He looked down at my desk, avoiding my gaze. "I just want to become somebody good. Your dad, Chief Swan, he always treated me with kindness when he had to come to the house. I want to be there for somebody who needs help. Make a difference in the world, you know."

"That sounds like a real good plan, Drew," my voice cracked. "I'm sure my father would be pleased to hear you say that. If you need anything, anything at all, please call me. If you need a place to stay until you can leave, I have a spare bedroom at the house."

He chuckled and scratched his chin. "I'm sure Mr. Black wouldn't want an extra person hanging around after you two get hitched, but thanks for the invite. I'll be okay." He paused at the door before leaving, and turned back around. "You're a swell lady, Ms. Swan. Thanks for caring."

I got home and managed to haul my bulging satchel full of term papers upstairs to my study room when the phone started ringing. I pounded back down the stairs and looked at the caller ID rolling my eyes; it was Renee.

"Mom, how are you?" I could hear the kids screaming in the background.

"I'm fine, honey. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Phil and I aren't going to be able to make your graduation. Cody has a virus and it is only a matter of time before Caleb catches it. You know how kids have a low resistance to diseases." Of course, there was no way Phil was going to allow Renee to fly across country and leave him with a one, let alone two, sick children.

"That's okay. I don't even think I'm going to walk." High school graduation was for Charlie. I knew Jacob didn't care whether I walked or got my diploma by mail or email. He was just glad it was over with. "I think Jake and I will just celebrate quietly."

"Yeah, you will be making that big walk in a few weeks. Maybe I'll come then." Jacob and I had agreed to go to the Justice of the Peace and be done with it. The only ones that were going to witness the ceremony was Sam and Emily Uley. Sue Black, Jacob's step-mother, planned on holding a celebration afterwards. There was no reason for my mother to bring her new family.

"I'll just send some pictures, Mom. Besides, Jacob and I will be coming to visit you afterwards." Jacob wanted to go to Disney World, so why not pacify my mother and stay a few days with her while we were down in Florida.

"Okay. Do you forgive me for not coming?"

"Mom, you are completely forgiven. In fact, I probably owe you for giving me an excuse for not having to walk. Hope the kids get to feeling better. I'll see you after the wedding, okay?" She hung up telling me to be sure and let her know the exact day we were going to be there.

The next day, Emily Uley had managed to talk me into letting her take me to Seattle to find a nice dress for my wedding. She had found a great vintage shop for us to check out. She picked me up early to get a head start on the long four hour drive to Seattle.

Everyone in the Quileute tribe was Jacob's friend and just mine by association. They did their best to make me feel like part of the family, but no matter how hard they tried I still felt like an outsider. I was closest to Emily even though her husband, Sam, was not Jacob's closest friend.

On the trip we listened to music, talked about my graduation and possibly future education, marriage, and children. The Quileute were big on having kids. That was going to be a problem Jacob and I would have to work on. Emily confided in me that she thought she was pregnant with her third child but Sam didn't know yet. She wanted to wait and see a doctor before telling him the news.

We arrived in Seattle, found a parking garage and hit the streets. With both of us living on a budget, we were both firm believers in thrift stores. I bought a beautiful, cream colored, full skirt and a matching top in one of the vintage stores for my wedding outfit. In another store, Emily convinced me to buy a cute little teddy for the honeymoon. "Consider it a gift for Jacob," she winked at me. We walked, and shopped, and walked, and shopped.

We hit just about every thrift and vintage shop we passed. We headed back to the car around twilight and passed by a sophisticated looking boutique. Emily slowed down and stopped outside the door.

"Bella, let's go in for a look."

"Why? I'm sure that is all designer clothing. There is nothing in there _either _of us can afford." My feet and arms were starting to throb from all the shopping.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to look and maybe try on." She looked in the store window, her reflection showing. Emily was perfect except for the three scar lines that ran down her hairline to her chin on her right side. She was so thoughtful and giving of everyone, least I could do was appease her.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked back towards her. "What the hell." Her mouth turned upward in a smile on her left side, unable to do so on the right, and we walked in the store.

As soon as I stepped in, I knew we were way out of our league. The customers knew it too by the way they looked at us. Emily didn't seem to notice, or she was so use to having people look at her strange. I held my head up and headed towards some of the displays near the back of the store. I glanced at the names high on the wall: Prada, Dior, Gucci, Hermes, Moschino. All these names were foreign to me. Only once had a owned such elaborate clothing and that was a gift I had burned years ago.

I glanced around the room looking to see where Emily had wandered off, when my heart stopped. I stood frozen, my eyes locked on the bright topaz eyes of another. In my haste to exit the store, I collided with a display of leather handbags, scattering them across the floor. Somehow I managed to stay on my feet, mumbling an apology to whoever was listening, and scrambled to the door.

I ran in no particular direction, glancing over my shoulder to see if Alice had followed me. Not paying attention, I ran right into a cold, hard wall and fell to the ground. I jumped up frantically grabbing my shopping bags, getting ready to take off again.

"Bella?" Time stood still. Six years ago I had craved to hear his voice. I did some extreme stunts just to be able to conjure a memory of him. Hearing his voice now only brought fear and anger. Fear that my scent was still tantalizing to him. Anger because he remembered my name.

My eyes slowly drifted up his body. When I met his gaze, I was speechless. He looked the same as he did six years ago when he abandoned me. "Edward," I managed to whisper.

There were footsteps pounding the sidewalk behind me. I couldn't look away, scared that he would disappear again.

"Alice," he said, his eyes not leaving mine, "look who I ran into." There was no emotion in his voice.

"Don't act like this is my fault." I flinched at the sound of Alice's soprano voice. "I haven't had a vision of her for some time now. At least _six years_." The way she emphasized the amount of time that had passed caused Edward to snarl.

All three of us stood there in silence as people walked around us.

"How have you been, Bella?" Alice asked. "Would you like to go somewhere to sit and catch up?"

Laughter erupted from my core. "Catch up? Sure, sure. I would love to sit and find out what the Cullens have been up to. Is the whole coven still together?" There was no sense in trying to hide my anger.

"Yes, we are all still together. We have currently relocated further north in Washington." I heard Alice but kept my eyes on Edward.

"Bella! Bella!" I hesitantly turned from Edward's stare to see Emily running towards me. She had never met the Cullens before, but knew of them. She had heard the story from Sam of how he found me in the woods after Edward left. She knew how dangerous vampires could be after the fight with Victoria. She slowed down and came to stand next to me, darting her eyes back and forth from Alice to Edward. "I saw you run out of the store after knocking down the display. Sorry it took me so long, but I had on a Moschino's outfit I had to take off."

"Emily, this is Alice and Edward Cullen." Emily's body tensed.

"Do I need to call someone?" Emily asked with authority. "Sam and Jacob can be here in no time. I'm sure the rest of the tribe would be close behind."

"The rest of the tribe?" Alice asked curiously.

Edward let out a low growl, and I felt Emily shake. "Werewolves. I leave to protect you and you end up with a pack of stinking, mangy, stupid werewolves." He was speaking to me but his eyes were focused on Emily.

"Werewolves?" Alice sniffed the air. "Is that what that smell is? I wasn't going to be rude, but honey, you stink."

I glared at Edward. "If it wasn't for these stupid, stinking werewolves, I would be dead right now." That drew Edward's attention back to me. "I would have been sucked dry by the two that got away; Laurent and Victoria."

"Shouldn't we go somewhere a little more private where we can talk?" Alice asked looking around.

Emily let out a laugh, "If you think I'm going someplace private with a couple of bloodsuckers, you're the stupid ones."

"Alice, there is nothing to talk about. It's been six years, let's just keep the meter running." I shook my head and turned to walk off. Edward's voice stopped me.

"You can't tell me that after all that I sacrificed, you are still endangering your life by hanging around a bunch of mutts."

When I was dating Edward, I thought he was the most beautiful, perfect boyfriend I would ever find. I thought myself lucky just to be in his presence. I always stared at him in awe, never fighting with him afraid that he would leave me. When he did leave, he took part of me with him, but left something in it's place. I was no longer dependent on anyone and spoke up for myself more often. I grew out of the shy, defenseless teenage girl and became a woman.

"How dare you tell me what I can and can't do?" I glared back at Edward. "Emily's husband is the one who found me incoherent in the woods after _you _walked off and abandoned me. Jacob, my fiancé who I will be marrying in two weeks, helped put me back together again." I thought I saw Edward turn a shade paler that what he already was. "They killed Laurent when he tried to kill me. They fought Victoria when she tried to kill me, all because of what _you _did. It wasn't their fight, but they cared enough about me to stay and fight!"

"I would have stayed, if I had known what she was planning." He grabbed my arm when I started to walk away. Emily stepped forward, but Alice was quickly there to block her.

"Why don't we take this to that sports bar?" Alice nodded to the lounge across the street. "There are enough people where you won't have to worry about us attacking you and these two can talk."

Emily glanced at me. I nodded, giving in and we all walked across the street with Alice in the lead and Edward at the rear. Emily and Alice sat at the bar, while Edward led me to a table towards the back. We both declined food and drink offered by the waitress.

"Bella, I tried to track down Victoria." His eyes fervently bore into mine. "I was going to stop her before she had a chance to retaliate because of what we did to James." He stared down at the table, "I should have known she would go back to Forks. I had no idea that Laurent was still with her. He had been staying with Tanya's coven in Alaska. Last time we visited, Tanya said that he had left but figured he either couldn't get used to staying in one place for a long period of time, or get used to their diet."

He reached for my hand across the table. I allowed him to take it. He examined my engagement ring, running his index finger over the small diamond. "Werewolves. I never thought I would be thankful to them. How vile I must seem in their eyes. Do you love Jacob Black?"

His question caught me off guard. His eyes quickly examined my face, no doubt trying to read my mind. "Yes, I love him more than I thought I could. I had some trust issues after you left, but Jacob was patient and understanding. It was a year before I started dating again. Now my life is finally falling into all the right places. Even right now, I'm able to put a closure on this part of my life." I spoke to him about my college graduation, Charlie's death, mine and Jacob's plans for the future.

Edward slowly nodded his head, "I'm glad you were able to move on. It would have never worked out between us, even though it killed me to leave you." I gave a short laugh and he shook his head. "You never believed how much I loved you. I know I gave you reason to doubt me, but Bella, my world hasn't been the same without you."

"You seem to be doing alright."

"I've not found anyone, if that's what you think." We sat in silence, staring at the table. "I wish I would have never left."

"But it's like you said, it would have never worked between us." I saw the pain and uncertainty on his face. "Edward, thank you for saving my life." His forehead creased in confusion. "I'm not just talking about saving me from James, but saving me by not taking my life when I asked. It would have been so easy for you to have obeyed my wishes and changed me. I was a stupid teenager, thinking you were the love of my life. I did love you, painfully so, but I'm happy with my life now. I'm at peace with Jacob." All the doubts that I had about my love for Jacob had vanquished. I would always hold a special place in my heart for Edward Cullen, but that part of my life was over.

We talked about his family and what they had been up to.

"Bella, it's getting late. Sam has already called wanting to know where we are."

I stood up from the table and walked outside with Alice and Edward behind me. "This reunion turned out better than I thought," I smiled looking at both their perfect faces.

Alice hugged me and handed me a piece of paper. "Here is my email. I would like to keep in touch, if that is okay with you?" I nodded taking the paper from her. She left me and Edward alone for our goodbye.

"I …I don't know what to say," he whispered. "I want to tell you I'm happy for you, and I am, but at the same time I'm so jealous and I know I have no right to be. …"

I placed my hand on the center of his chest. "You are a good person. I never saw you as the monster that you think you are. I wish you could be as happy as I am, Edward. I would like for us to be friends."

He swallowed, grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'm afraid I would always want more, and that would make it very dangerous for you and Jacob. I think this is a formal goodbye, La tua cantante." I understood; this would be the last time I would ever see Edward Cullen. He lightly kissed my lips before I turned to leave.

Emily was quiet until we turned on Hwy. 101 to go home. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

She pulled up to my house after midnight. I grabbed my bags and she left after seeing me safely walk through the door. "You two must have bought out all of Seattle." Jacob reached for my bags but I quickly pulled them away.

"Uh-uh, there are some things I don't want you looking at." I reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking the bags upstairs.

"Did you have fun?" he asked following me.

There was no point in not telling him about my encounter. It would be best if he heard it from me than from Sam. Besides, there was nothing for me to hide. "I ran into Alice and Edward Cullen."

He stopped in the doorway, his jaw clenched tight. "And?"

I placed the bags on the floor next to the closet. "And, that was it." I grabbed his hands and led him over to the bed to sit down. "We talked, got some things out in the open, and said another goodbye. It's over and it has been for six years, Jake. He knows there is nothing left between us."

"Sure, sure."

I gently turned his face towards mine. "Jacob Black, I am marrying you because I love you. I want to grow old with you." I smiled thinking how just six years ago the thought of growing old was repulsive to me. I had wanted to stay eighteen forever. "I might be even willing to have at least one child with you."

"Agree to at least two, and I'll believe you are with me because you love me and not because I am the only available guy in Forks." We laughed together and spent the rest of the night in each others arms.

I got all my term papers graded and scores turned in. For my college graduation, Jacob and I went to Port Angeles to quietly celebrate. The week leading up to our wedding was filled with paperwork: car insurance, drivers license, house deed, bank account, marriage license. I felt like I was signing my life away, and in a way I was. Bella Swan was going to be no more. Everyone would call me Mrs. Isabella Black.

We had an appointment with the Judge on Friday morning. Jacob's friends decided to take him to Seattle for his bachelor party on Wednesday night. Emily wanted to throw me a party, but I declined the offer since Sue was going to throw a party Friday night. I ended up spending Wednesday night alone.

I decided to take Jacob his lunch Thursday. After a night of partying, I expected him to be dragging his feet. His mechanic shop was unusually quiet when I entered. I walked back to the office to find Jacob's brother in-law, Paul, napping at the desk.

"Late night?" I yelled, jarring him awake.

He sat up and looked over at me, "Shit, Bella. What the hell are you doing here?" He looked nervously around the room.

"I brought Jake lunch. Where is he?"

"Um…how the hell should I know." He jumped up from the desk and went into the garage. He quickly busied himself under the hood of a car.

"Okay, I'll leave it in his mini fridge. Will you let him know?"

"Yeah, sure." Paul wasn't usually so grumpy towards me. It must have been one heck of a bachelor party. I left the container of lasagna, with a little note, in the fridge, and went back home to get a head start on packing for the honeymoon.

I was in the middle of cooking supper when the phone rang and it was Jacob. "Bella, I'm going to stay at Sam's tonight." There was something in his voice, a sound of disconnectedness that made me eerie.

"Did you get the lasagna?" I asked instead of why he wanted to stay with Sam instead of me.

"Yes, thank you. I'm surprised Paul didn't eat it."

"I was a little worried about leaving it for you. Are you going to pick me up in the morning, or do you just want to meet me at the courthouse?"

"I'll meet you. I love you," he whispered in an unfamiliar shaky voice.

"Love you too." I hung up and put the extra plate that was on the table back in the cupboard.

I arose early the next day, my wedding day, and took my time getting ready. When I finished getting dressed, I stood in the mirror almost not recognizing myself. The outfit I had bought at the vintage store went perfect with my small pearl earrings and pearl necklace. I kept my hair down and put my ivory colored sandals on. "Are you ready to do this?" I asked myself out loud. My answer was the grin that I had on my face. There was no one in the world I would rather be with than Jacob Black, there was no question about that now.

Emily was waiting for me on the steps of the courthouse, wearing a shapely red sundress. I didn't see Jacob or Sam as I proceeded up the steps towards them.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"They're inside. You look lovely." Emily took my hand and lead me through the doors. "I think they are in that room at the end of the hall, I'll go get them." I followed Emily and as we got closer to the room I could hear Sam and Jacob arguing. Emily stopped and grabbed my arm, "Maybe we should go back and wait outside the Judge's chamber." I pulled my arm free and peered into the room.

"You can't do this just because you feel guilty!" Sam yelled.

"I'm not going to be a jerk and leave her! I'll get over this." Jacob retaliated.

"Trust me, brother, it's not that easy. We went over this last night, there is no getting around it." I opened the door a little wider and stepped in. Sam and Jacob suddenly hushed and turned towards me.

"Bella." Jacob breathed.

"We'll leave you two alone." Sam went around me and led Emily out, closing the door behind them.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" I tried to laugh but Jacob turned a shade of green and shook his head. I walked over to him, he looked like a million dollars in his black dress pants and white dress shirt. "Something happened at the bachelor party, didn't it?"

"Bella," he choked. In all the years I had know Jacob Black, I had never seen him cry. Watching the tears fall from his eyes, I knew it had to be bad. I slumped down in a chair as gasped. "I love you, I really do." He fell down in front of me, grabbing my hands with his sweaty ones. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Me either," I mumbled. "Was it a stripper? Did you have too much to drink? I hope to God you used protection, Jake. Not just for my sake, but also for yours." An STD or an illegitimate child wasn't how I planned on starting my new life.

"What? I haven't cheated on you Bella. If only it were that simple."

His words caused my head to spin out of control. _What could be worse than infidelity_? I wondered. I felt the cold shock of reality as my mind replayed Sam and Jacob's conversation. Jacob had went to Sam because he thought Sam could help him. I looked Jacob in the eyes, "What have you done?"

"I had no control over it." I jumped up and raced to the door. Jacob was much quicker than I was and blocked my exit. "Bella, you've got to believe me that I love you. I want to be with you. There has to be some way around it. It doesn't have to control my life."

"But it will!" I backed up from him. "How did it happen? Who is she?"

He slumped down against the door. "Monique Atters. She is a waitress at the restaurant we went to Wednesday. She walked up to take our order and--"

"You imprinted." I whispered. "Love at first sight. Does she feel the same?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. We talked, she gave me her number."

"You took it and haven't stopped thinking about her since, right?" He was quiet.

"I still love you, Bella. That hasn't changed."

"But can you live knowing that I'm not the person you are suppose to be with?" One look at his face answered my question. "Huh. That settles it." I somehow managed to stand on my feet.

Jacob jumped up off the floor, "Bella, I still want to marry you. I want you to be in my life."

"Jake, you can't have it both ways." I took a shaky breath before I closed the casket. "I love you too, but I don't want to be married to a man who belongs with someone else. I can't marry you."

We stood there, crying holding on to each other. My wedding day turned into my funeral.

I don't how I managed to make it home. I don't remember leaving the courthouse, driving through town, walking in my house. Somehow I managed to make it to the bed. I was once again reminded of six years ago; being left in the forest by another love. Six years ago Charlie and Jacob helped put me back together. Now, there was no one but myself to hold on to. I closed my eyes and wished my world away.

*******Three Months Later*******

I shut the U-haul and looked one last time at the small two-story house.

"I wish you wouldn't leave because of me."

I took Jacob's hand and squeezed it. "It's not just you. I need a fresh start, away from everything. I look around and I see Charlie, the Cullens, you." He walked me to the door of U-haul and helped me in.

"I don't know why you don't fly. It would be safer for you."

"I want to take my time getting there. I'll be fine. If I can survive vampires and werewolves, what else is out there that can hurt me?" I gave Jacob a smile to ease his worries.

I waved goodbye: to Jacob, to Forks, to old memories. I decided after my disastrous wedding day, that I had to reinvent myself. I couldn't do that in Forks. Everywhere I looked held some meaning. I decided to go someplace I had never been; New Orleans.

As I drove out of the city heading south, I took a deep breath. My life hadn't turned out at all like I had planned. I never planned when I was in high school to fall head over heels in love with a vampire, but I did. I hadn't planned on falling in love with my best friend who happened to be a werewolf, but I did. I hadn't planned on promises being broken by either, but it happened.

I reached over and turned on the radio with Madonna blaring through the speakers.

_Your heart is not open, so I must go_

_The spell has been broken, I loved you so_

_You were my lesson I had to learn_

_I was your fortress_

_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's no more heart to bruise_

_There's no greater power _

_Than the power of good-bye_


End file.
